


39

by yksyls



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Omorashi, PWP, alternate title: sayo pisses her pants, i think this is the first bandori pissfic, should i be proud or disappointed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yksyls/pseuds/yksyls
Summary: “Sayo, what are you so worked up for? I haven't even touched you yet!”God, she is fucking infuriating. Sayo sits upright, staring her in the eyes. “I’m not going to say it. You know why I’m...worked up.”Immediately, she regrets her denial.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Comments: 23
Kudos: 62





	39

**Author's Note:**

> i titled this after sayo's WIP song name from the anime, because i wrote it with a killer migraine. sayo writes a banger while she's sick? i write piss porn. since i feel like shit this wasn't proofread at all.
> 
> anyways comments are epic

“Aren't you just so cute, baby?”

It’s not cute. It is _not_ cute, Sayo tells herself as she shoves a hand between her legs, unconsciously grinding against it—until Lisa tuts at her, and then it's conscious. And she can't stop it. “Imai-san…” she breathes, resting her forehead against Lisa’s shoulder. She is _not_ cute, and being made to hold in her goddamn piss on her girlfriend’s lap is _not_ hot. Except it is, and she can't help but whimper when Lisa’s hand grabs hers. 

“I asked you a question. I expect an answer, or there's no more touching yourself, baby girl.”

Fuck. How does she respond to that? Sayo whimpers and presses herself against her hand once more. Lisa giggles, _how can she giggle right now?_ , and pulls Sayo’s hand away from where she needs it most. Her hips reach for contact that isn't there, and she whines again. “Imai-san...please…” 

Another giggle from her girlfriend. “Please what?” She chimes. “Sayo, what are you so worked up for? I haven't even touched you yet!” 

God, she is fucking infuriating. Sayo sits upright, staring her in the eyes. “I’m not going to say it. You know why I’m...worked up.” Immediately, she regrets her denial. Lisa’s idle hand snakes up her shirt and pushes down on her bladder _hard_. 

“Are you sure you don't wanna say it?” Lisa presses, the corners of her mouth curling up a bit more. And her hand pushing a bit harder. Her other hand curls around her thigh and spreads her legs an agonizing inch further apart. Sayo can feel her jeans tightening from the stretch. 

“Lisa…” she caves, her mouth forming into the smallest pout. “I...have to pee.” Her face flushes deeper than she thinks it ever has before, and the added heat only serves to further embarrass her. She bucks her hips again. “Please, fuck, don't tease me anymore...Lisa…” 

Lisa giggles and pulls Sayo in closer to her, one hand still kneading her bladder. “But you're so cute when I do, sweetheart! I love it when I get to hear you say things like this…I don’t want it to end yet,” she says, another small curse from Sayo only proving her point. “Maybe if you beg, though…?” Lisa adds, tilting her head as if to beg herself. She's happy with any outcome, but to hear Sayo beg for her would be a good memory for the next time she gets off. 

“I-I am not going to do any of that!” Sayo says exasperatedly, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Mhm, sure. So if I ask you to drink another glass of water right now, you still won't beg?” 

Sayo smirks. She’s not one to back down from from a challenge, and she's almost positive she could hold another glass. She takes Lisa’s job from her and reaches to the nightstand, grabbing the cup and chugging it as fast as she can. “See? Not a problem, Imai-san,” she says pointedly. Lisa chuckles.

“So cute how you can be squirming and submitting to me one second, and back to your student council ego the next. God, imagine if anyone else could get you to act this way. Sometimes I wish they could see your cute flustered face, but I do like it all to myself~.” Lisa places her free hand firmly on the small Sayo’s back, forcing her straight up with legs spread. “You sit still for me, alright? You might think you have the upper hand here, but you are going to piss yourself for me. Even if it takes a while, I’m gonna have my baby covered in piss for me.” Sayo immediately looks away, her face a deep red. Her hands clutch her shirt, almost giving way for easy access to her bladder. 

“Look at that, kitten. You're showing yourself off to me without even trying~! Such a good girl.” Lisa leans forward to kiss Sayo’s jawline, slowly leading down to her neck. She can feel Sayo shifting back and forth beneath her. “So cute,” she whispers. “Does my kitten need to pee?” 

Sayo whines in response, trying in vain to close her legs. “Fuck, Lisa,” she breathes, trying to grind her hips against the other girl's. “Y-yes, I need to, please…” 

“Ah, you need to do what?” Lisa gently pulls Sayo up, away from any possible contact. “Use your words.”

“I can't…please, I really need to…you know,” she replies, her face falling forward as if she expects to watch herself lose control any second.

“Mm, I can’t let you do anything unless I know what you want. You know that.” Lisa cups Sayo’s heat in her hand, giving her a short relief from the pressure on her bladder. But the contact, so rough as Lisa’s thumb finds her clit, breaks her.

“Fuck, fuck, Lisa, please, I need to piss so badly. I-I don’t think I can hold it if you keep teasing me, please let me…”

“Let you what?” Lisa eggs her on, pushing her thumb harder against Sayo’s clit.

“...Let me...piss myself for you. I want to be good, I can’t let go unless you let me, please, Lisa. Let me piss on myself for you.” 

Lisa smiles. “My good girl. Aren't you so cute when you say such dirty things for me? I’m so glad I get to hear this...let go. Let it out, kitten, for me.”

Sayo whimpers once more, and then, she lets go. Her jeans quickly fill with warmth, the sensation encouraging her to buck against Lisa’s hand with more intensity. She watches as Lisa’s shorts below her are stained dark with her piss, and the voice in the back of her head reminds her this shouldn’t be hot. But the release feels so good, so tantalizing, and as Lisa picks up her speed she can't be bothered to care. 

“Such a good girl, holding on so long for me~,” Lisa chimes as she presses Sayo’s chest against hers, allowing Sayo to bury her head in the crook of her neck. “You did so well, I’m so proud of you.” 

Sayo gasps and wraps her arms tight around Lisa, too focused on the feeling to reply. Lisa slips her hand underneath Sayo’s jeans, allowing her the contact she desperately needs.

“You’re so fucking hot, Sayo. All fucking mine. I love getting this to myself. I don't care if other people can't see how cute you are when you're embarrassed—that's all for me. You're all for me, understand?”

Sayo nods feverently. “All for you, fuck. Close, god, I’m so close…” she rambles, shutting her eyes tight and praying Lisa will allow her the release she needs. 

And she does.

“So cute~. I won't make you wait any longer, kitten. You can cum.” 

Sayo’s back arches as she climaxes, still desperately trying to press herself against Lisa’s hand for any more contact. Lisa works her through it all, only slowing down when she feels Sayo slump against her in her typical post-orgam Sayo fashion. “Good girl,” she says for what feels like the hundredth time tonight, pressing a kiss to Sayo’s cheek.

“Mhm,” Sayo replies hazily. Lisa chuckles. 

“Am I in charge of cleaning up your piss again?” She asks jokingly, already pulling herself out of bed with the towels she laid beneath them. 

“Mhm,” Sayo repeats, wiggling her hips in the air. “Take my pants off. Getting cold.”

Lisa shakes her head but grins, putting down her handful of towels to remove Sayo’s pants and underwear. “You know,” Sayo muses, “most people take their pants off before they orgasm.”

“Shut up!” Lisa exclaims, a blush filling her face. “Just because I prefer my girls clothed and pissed on doesn't mean anything.”

“It kind of does,” Sayo replies, rolling onto her side. “But I do like it quite a lot. Just let me do it to you next time, maybe?” 

Lisa’s face turns ten shades redder. “Yeah. Maybe next time.”


End file.
